Thor: The Dark World
Thor: The Dark World (previously known as Thor 2) is an upcoming sequel to 2011's Thor, produced by Marvel Studios and set to be distributed by Walt Disney Pictures (which distributed The Avengers) rather than Paramount Pictures (distributor of the first film). It is the eighth installment in the modern Marvel Cinematic Universe, and so far all previous actors appear to be reprising their roles. Currently, a November 8, 2013 release date is planned, but the film will also be available in 3D. Plot Marvel’s Thor: The Dark World continues the big-screen adventures of Thor, the Mighty Avenger, as he battles to save Earth and all the Nine Realms from a shadowy enemy that predates the universe itself. In the aftermath of Marvel’s Thor and Marvel’s The Avengers, Thor fights to restore order across the cosmos...but an ancient race led by the vengeful Malekith returns to plunge the universe back into darkness. Faced with an enemy that even Odin and Asgard cannot withstand, Thor must embark on his most perilous and personal journey yet, one that will reunite him with Jane Foster and force him to sacrifice everything to save us all. Internet Movie Database/Full Cast & Credits *Chris Hemsworth -as- Thor *Natalie Portman -as- Jane Foster *Tom Hiddleston -as- Loki *Kat Dennings -as- Darcy Lewis *Stellan Skarsgård -as- Dr. Erik Selvig *Anthony Hopkins -as- Odin *Idris Elba -as- Heimdall *Zachary Levi -as- Fandral *Ray Stevenson -as- Volstagg *Christopher Eccleston -as- Malekith *Jaimie Alexander -as- Sif *Tadanobu Asano -as- Hogun *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje -as- Algrim / Kurse *Rene Russo -as- Frigga News *April 2011, Marvel Studios president Kevin Feige stated that following The Avengers, "Thor will go off into a new adventure, and Captain America will continue to explore the modern world in another film of his own". However when asked about Feige's comments director Kenneth Branagh responded, "It is kind of news to me. Here's what I would say to that: It's that I'm thrilled they're that confident. I shall wait for the audience to tell us whether there should be a second one, and then if that's a nice conversation to be had between all of us, that'd be thrilling. But I've got too much Irish superstitious blood in me to assume that Thor 2 will happen. But if Marvel says so, then I guess it must be true". Feige later explained that they'll wait to see how well Thor does at the box office before officially announcing sequels but stated, "Don Payne is working on story ideas for a part two. We've got various options with Ken Branagh to discuss coming back, but right now the focus is on the first one. Don is, slowly but surely, thinking about where to take the character next should we be so lucky". *In June 2011, Walt Disney Pictures set a July 26, 2013 release date for Thor 2 with Chris Hemsworth reprising his role as the title hero. Kenneth Branagh, who directed the first film will not be returning as helmer but will likely be involved in some producing capacity. The Los Angeles Times cited the marathon devotion required for a major visual-effects epic and the urgency to get the script process underway as reasons for Branagh's departure although the director was initially enthused by the prospect of a sequel. The following day, Marvel hired Don Payne, one of the credited writers of the first film, to script the sequel. *In August 2011, it was reported that Brian Kirk was in early negotiations to direct Thor 2 for Marvel Studios and Disney. The film would mark Kirk's directorial debut on a major Hollywood production, who is best known for directing episodes of HBO's Game of Thrones and Boardwalk Empire as well as Showtime's Dexter and BBC's Luther. *In September 2011, Marvel president Kevin Feige said: "Thor 2 will primarily be the journey of that character, of he and Jane Foster and how the new dynamic with his father is working out, as well as what are the broader stakes for the Nine Worlds." Also in September, it was reported that Patty Jenkins, the director of Monster and the pilot episode of AMC's The Killing was in early negotiations with Marvel Studios and Disney to direct Thor 2. Brian Kirk had been the front runner but opted not to take the job due to creative and financial sticking points that arose during negotiations. In the same month, Fiege stated that the sequel would "take Thor literally to other worlds" and would "primarily be the journey of that character, of he and Jane Foster and how the new dynamic with his father is working out, as well as what are the broader stakes for The Nine Worlds". *In October 2011, Joshua Dallas, who portrayed Fandral, stated he plans to return to Asgard in Thor 2. Also in October, Disney moved the release date for Thor 2 to November 15, 2013. The same day Marvel confirmed that Alan Taylor would direct the sequel and that Natalie Portman would return to star. References #Hollywood Reporter Behind the Scenes chris-hemsworth-and-jaimie-alexander-thor-the-dark-world-set-pho_612x649.jpg chris-hemsworth-jaimie-alexander-thor-the-dark-world-set-photo_463x600.jpg jaimie-alexander-thor-the-dark-world-set-photo.jpg thor-the-dark-world-set-photo.jpg Category:flims